


No Me Diga!

by Miraculous_Demigod



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Friendship, How Do I Tag, In the Heights - Freeform, It's Nina's birthday!, Kid Fic, No Me Diga, Other, So are Daniela and Carla, Vanessa and Nina are bffs, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: "Usnavi? The awkward, shy, spend a lot of time at abuela Claudia's apartment Usnavi?"Without even realizing it, Vanessa's lips curl into a smile that grows bigger whenever she hears the little Dominican boys name. "Yeah, him.""The boy you like? That Usnavi?" Nina asks nonchalantly. Now it's Vanessa's turn to blush.





	No Me Diga!

      _SLAM!_

 

     "Ugh, that stupid math class, it's not like I'm ever going to use this shit in the real world anyway." Twelve year old Vanessa grumbles under her breath after punching her locker shut. _Hmm.... maybe I can get Nina to help me? After all, she's a year ahead AND in the honors math, she'd probably—_

 

     "Hey Vanessa, wait up!" An out of breath Carla calls, snapping Vanessa out of her thoughts.

 

     " _Hola_ Carla. _Está_ bien? You good?"

 

     "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just need a second to catch my breath; I just came from gym." The aburn haired girl pants. "Whoo, okay. Anyway, are you going to Nina's sleepover party later today?"

 

    Vanessa gives her a weird look, "Of course I am, Nina's my best friend. Why?"

 

     "I'm so excited! This is going to be my first sleepover party!" Carla sequels happily. "What do you do?"

 

     "Um, well each sleepover is different, but Nina and I usually stay up late watching movies, eating junk food, making up stories, dancing, talking." Vanessa laughs, remembering her past hang outs with Nina. "It's a lot of fun, I promise."

 

     "Oooh, I'm so excited, I can hardly wait! Oh shoot I gotta run, I told Usnavi I'd meet him after school. See you later!" Carla waves as she runs off.

 

     Vanessa waves goodbye and starts her walk home, her mind nested back into her thoughts.

 

_Why is Carla meeting Usnavi? Maybe he's helping her in a class? Or maybe they're dating! She did seem to be in a hurry— wait, why do I care so much? They're friends. Friends are allowed to hang out with each other. I hang out with Nina so much that I practically live at her house; that doesn't mean we're dating. They're Friends. Just friends._

 

_Just friends_

 

**_~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

     "Nina! _Estoy_ _aqui_ , I'm here!" Vanessa shouts outside the Rosario's house.

 

     No response.

 

     The tween huffs and struggles to keep hold of her sleeping bag, backpack, and Nina's gift in her arms. Vanessa lightly kicks the front door, "NINA!"

 

     Still no response.

 

     "Fine! Just know that you forced me to do this! NINA AND BENNY SITTING IN A—" Her teasing song is cut off by a very red-faced Nina as she finally swings open the door.

 

     " _CALLAS!_ Shut up Vanessa!"

 

     "If you let me in the first time I shouted, I wouldn't have to bring your crush into this."

 

     "Vanessa, be quiet, _por favor!_ "

 

     "Alright, alright, _lo siento_. Sorry." Vanessa laughs, not sorry at all. "Now come help me unload this shit into your room."

 

     " _Claro_ , of course. And you should stop cursing, you know my parent's don't like it." The birthday girl responds, helping her best friend carry and unload her stuff in her bedroom.

 

     "Where are your parents anyway? And why couldn't they open the door for me?" Vanessa mumbles, still slightly bitter.

 

     "They're in their bedroom. We agreed that I should have more privacy since I'm turning thirteen, and that includes them not hovering over me tonight." The curly-haired Hispanic explains. "Oh and I forgot to mention, Daniela and Carla are also coming."

 

     Vanessa unrolls her sleeping bag right next to Nina's, "I know. Carla actually asked me if I was invited."

 

     "Why wouldn't you be invited? You're my best friend!" Nina asks as she hands Vanessa her backpack.

 

     "That's exactly what I said!" Vanessa exclaims, making the two girls laugh. "But she did say she was meeting Usnavi after school so...."

 

     "Usnavi? The awkward, shy, spend a lot of time at abuela Claudia's apartment Usnavi?"

 

     Without even realizing it, Vanessa's lips curl into a smile that grows bigger whenever she hears the little Dominican boys name. "Yeah, him."

 

     This action doesn't go unnoticed by Nina. "He also gives you free hot chocolate when you go to his parents _bodega_ when the weather gets cold right?"

 

     Vanessa smiles wider, "Yup, the _De La Vega bodega._ It rhymes. Usnavi even learned how to make my favorite drink—hot chocolate with whipped cream and a little bit of cinnamon—because I'm such a 'loyal customer.' He's so sweet."

 

     "The boy you like? That Usnavi?" Nina asks nonchalantly. Now it's Vanessa's turn to blush.

 

     "Like? Psh, I so do not," the long-haired tween protests, crossing her arms angrily. "I love no one."

 

     "Except Usnavi. De. La. Vega, that is." Nina teases, deliberately enunciating each syllable of his name.

 

     "I don't like him! Now shut up! _Coño!_ " Vanessa hisses.

 

     "Okay, I'll stop. But it's just so cute how you finally have your first crush!"

 

     Still embarrassed, Vanessa retorts, "I don't have a crush! But you know what would be even cuter? When Benny becomes _your_ first boyfriend!"

 

    "Nina's entire face turns red at the mention of having Benny as her boyfriend, but manages to fire back a response. "What? You guys wanna go on a double date with us?"

 

     " _Who's_ going on a date?" Daniela interrupts with a mischievous smile as she enters Nina's bedroom, Carla following behind her. Nina and Vanessa give each other a worried glance. Talking to each other about boys is one thing, but if Daniela knows, then the whole _barrio_ knows.

 

     "Uh, my- my parents are. They were talking about going on a date night and I was telling Vanessa about it." Nina fibs and laughs nervously.

 

     Daniela narrows her eyes at the obvious lie, but decides to let it slide. For now. "Aw, I though you guys had some new gossip. Anyway, _feliz cumpleaños chica!_ Happy birthday! Carla and I got you a gift that you are sooo going to love!"

 

     "Yeah, happy birthday!" Carla adds, "so, what does it feel like to be a teenager?"

 

     "It honestly doesn't feel that much different from being twelve. I don't see why people make such a big deal out of it." Nina shrugs.

 

     There's an awkward pause before Daniela exclaims, "Arg, I can't take it anymore! Nina, please open your presents, _por favor!_ I want to see your reaction so bad!" That breaks the ice as Carla shoves their gift into Nina's arms.

 

     Nina gives Vanessa an amused glance, "Okay, okay. Vanessa was here first, so I'll open hers." Vanessa tries to be humble as Nina opens her gift, knowing she was the one who bought Nina the perfect gift. 

 

     "Oh my gosh! A journal and a new set of gel pens! Aww, thank you Vanessa, I love it so much!" Nina throws her arms around her best friend, new ideas and stories already brewing in her mind.

 

     "You're welcome, I'm glad you like it!" Vanessa laughs.

 

     Nina puts Vanessa's gift to the side to open Daniela and Carla's. "A makeup and hair styling kit! _Gracias,_ thank you!" She hugs the other girls.

 

     Vanessa frowns. _Since when was Nina into makeup? And hair? And just her appearance in general?_ The brunette touches her own hair self-consciously.

 

     "Can we do you hair, Nina? Vanessa, Daniela, and I can be like your hairstylists and we can give you a fabulous birthday makeover! Oh please!" Carla begs.

 

     "Um.... sure, okay. I don't see why not," Nina says a bit hesitantly, but her smile never wavers.

 

     "Alright! Come, sit in front of your vanity and we'll doll you up," Daniela pats the chair. "First your hair, then your makeup!" Nina complies as the three other girls start laying out the different products.

 

     "Gorgeous! _Linda!_ Tell me something I don't know!" Carla and Daniela exclaim, fluffing Nina's hair.

 

    _"Vieja!"_

 

_"Sucia!"_

 

_"Cabrona!"_

 

     "Tell me something I don't know!" The 'hairstylists' tease playfully. Nina lightly blushes at being call an 'old, dirty bitch.'

 

     "You know where that hurts? The heart." Nina pretends to wipe away a tear.

 

     Carla squeezes her shoulder, "You know we love you _chica._ Now, should we do a little off the top?" 

 

     Daniela brushes her hands away to fluff Nina's hair more, "No, a little off the sides!"

 

     Nina's eyes widen at the sight of _real_ metal scissors in Daniela's hands—where did she even get those?! Nina's sure they didn't come from the hairstyling kit.

 

     "How about a little bit of news you've heard around the _barrio?"_ She baits the two gossip lovers, desperate to keep the scissors away from her head.

 

     "Tell me something I don't know!" They chorus.

 

    _"Bueno._ You didn't hear it from me, but some little birdie told me that Usnavi went out with Yolonda!" Daniela announces.

 

      _"¡No me diga!"_ Nina and Carla gasp.

 

     "Ay, no." Vanessa sighs, pointing a comb at Daniela, "He'd never go out with a skank like that, please tell me you're joking!"

 

     "Okay," Daniela smirks, shrugging her shoulders. "Just wanted to see what you'd say."

 

     "Tell me something I don't know! Mmm-hmm-mmm." The girls hum, making Vanessa blush up to her roots and look away in shame. Hot, angry tears prickle at her eyes at accidentally admitting her crush to them, and to herself.

 

     "Whatever, I don't care." She grumbles.

 

    _"Ay bendito!"_ The other girls chorus again.

 

     "Aww, look how cute she is, pretending that she isn't in love with Usnavi." Daniela whispers to Carla.

 

     Carla nods, "Wow... now that you mention it, that tension is easy to see!" **(A/N: random Carnaval de Barrio reference)**

 

     Daniela clears her throat, "So Nina, I heard you've been talking to Benny."

 

     ".... And what do you hear?" Nina fidgets nervously.

 

     "Oh, I hear plenty! They say he's got quite a big–" Daniela jerks her hips, "–Taxi!"

 

     Despite still being angry at herself, Vanessa smiles at the way the Latina phrased her words, while Carla gives her a confused look.

 

    _"¡No me diga!"_ Vanessa gasps playfully, giving Nina a knowing look in the mirror.

 

     Nina glares back, "Okay, I don't want to know where you heard all that."

 

     "I don't think I know what you mean?" Carla questions, the innocent little saint.

 

     Daniela jerks her hips again, "Carla! He's packing a stretch limousine."

 

     "Tell me something I don't know." Vanessa teases.

 

     Carla shrugs, "I guess as long as he keeps it clean?"

 

     The other girls look at her. _"Ay díos mío."_

 

     "I'll explain it to you later, Carla," Vanessa says.

 

     "Daniela throws a hair clip at her and quietly hisses, "You will not!"

 

     "And why not? You make inappropriate jokes all the time!" The straight haired Hispanic points out. "She should be able to understand them!"

 

     "You don't get to ruin her innocence— that's my job!" Daniela argues playfully. "It's okay because I'm basically her _hermana."_

 

     "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Dani." Vanessa snorts.

 

     Nina looks at the two of them, glad that her party's turning out to be such a hit.

 

     "So.... who wants pizza for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! You don't have to be a user to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
